The Night Watchers
by butterflyoreo75
Summary: "Good God Granger, it's true isn't it? You're totally and undeniably in love with me!"


**The Night Watchers**

**Chapter One**

**Recruited**

Hermione smiled contentedly as she pushed open her curtains and lifted her window sill, breathing in the fresh air of a beautiful Hogwarts morning. Today was going to be a good day. For the past few weeks, the blond Slytherin whom we all know and love (humph, yeah right) as Draco Malfoy had been giving Hermione hell. Dumping ink over her charms essay, purposely pouring unnecessary ingredients in her potions during class, and tripping her as she walked through the corridors were just a few of the daily treats he always had in store for her. You would think he would have a little more respect for her, seeing as how she was Head Girl and he was Head Boy, but no. If anything, their close quarters only made things worse between them, and Hermione Granger had long ago given up trying to force any kind of civility between herself and the ferret.

Today, though, was going to be a good day. A day free from the evil that was Draco Malfoy. What could have granted her such a sweet answer to her nightly prayer?

_Prior obligations._

He had uttered the words to her just last night…

_"I have somewhere to be tomorrow. Prior obligations. So don't be waiting around for me like an idiot to get things done."_

_Hermione looked up from her homework at him in annoyance. "If you think I'm going to do your share of the work for you, when I already have so much to do for myself, just because you've plans to hook up with another Slytherin whore-" she started, her voice turning into a rise._

_"Who said anything about fucking Slytherin whores?"_

_"Oh come one, what else could you possibly be doing? Do you think I don't hear the bedsprings at night, and the screams of horror?"_

_"I make sure you can," Draco said smugly as Hermione eyed him in disgust. "And those are screams of ecstasy Granger. If you're jealous, I understand. I'd offer to give you a ride, but I'd be contaminated for life."_

_Hermione slammed her Transfiguration book shut and stalked off towards her room. She was already tired and not in the mood to be insulted. _

_"Aren't you the least bit curious where I'll be Granger?" he called after her._

_"Not really, no," she answered honestly without looking back. _

_"You'll regret that answer."_

_"I seriously doubt it," she said as she closed her door behind her…_

And now, here she was. Hopefully he was gone already, though she doubted he would be, it being so early. But even if he wasn't, that was okay, because she would get to spend the rest day without seeing that dreaded blond head and those lifeless silver eyes. Why, if she saw him when she walked down stairs, she might even offer him a small smile. That's how happy she was. Plus, any act of kindness by her would annoy him to no end, which was just the frosting on the cake. She trotted down the stairs, humming brightly.

"Really, Hermione, how angry does this make you?" an agitated voice greeted her.

Hermione looked down at her three friends in confusion. Had she known they were coming over? She'd had so much on her mind lately, what with all the extra duties that came with being Head of House, not to mention the rigorous course work of seventh year.

"I mean really, it's bloody ridiculous," Harry waved his fork around angrily, bits of scrambled egg and cheese flying off and hitting Luna in the face. Hermione watched as the Ravenclaw picked the specks off her cheek and popped them in her mouth.

"Do you not like the way Ron made the eggs?" Hermione asked in tentative confusion, eyeing Ron standing forlornly over the frying pan.

"They taste fine to me," Luna piped up. "If you don't like yours Harry-"

Luna didn't even have to finish her sentence as Harry shoved his plate across the counter at her.

"I'm too angry to eat."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, coming fully down the stairs and leaning against the counter to Harry's left.

"Dumbledore!" Harry snapped in frustration.

"Dumbledore?"

"The Order, the Order!"

"Harry, I'm running a thousand miles a minute trying to catch up with you here."

"Harry's upset because Dumbledore isn't letting us in on the next Order mission," the second female in the room explained.

"Oh," was all Hermione said.

"Is that all you have to say about it? Aren't you the least bit upset?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know Harry. I mean, Dumbledore is very capable of handling things. If he didn't ask for any of our help, he probably had good reason. Besides, we're all still in school. He probably just wanted to make sure we stayed safe."

"Hermione, have you forgotten who the Order is fighting against?"

"Of course I haven't," the brunette said tersely, annoyed by his rude tone.

"As long as Voldemort is still out there, no one is safe. No matter where they are. He wanted to make sure we stayed safe my ass…" Harry trailed off mumbling to himself.

"Do you three have any idea what the mission entails?"

"Not at all," sighed Ron. "You want some egg?"

Hermione took a plate as Harry stood up, his fists clenched. "Gotta go. Class."

"But mate, it's Thursday, you and I have a free period next," Ron said.

The boy with the scar didn't even turn around as the portrait slammed shut behind him.

"I don't really get why he's so upset. If I were him I'd be glad to have a break from fighting the man who killed my parents and godfather," Luna said quietly.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, though neither of them said anything.

* * *

Apart from the morning, the rest of the day was going along okay. Classes were the same as usual, that is, nothing very exciting nor anything very horrible happened. It was the first day in weeks that she hadn't had Malfoy trying to embarrass her, or maim her, or some other such thing which brightened the forecast of her mood.

Sadly though, things did not stay so idyllic.

"Hey mudblood! How are you this fine day?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as Malfoy came crashing through her bedroom door.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone all day."

"Change of plans," he said matter of fact, plopping down on the edge of her mattress and leaning back on his elbows to look at her.

Hermione scooted close to the other edge, trying to gauge how quickly she could get to her wand if he decided to, like, kill her or something. "What are you doing? Get off my bed."

"You know you like me being here Granger. You've fantasized about this moment ever since we started to live together."

"That would be a nightmare, not a fantasy."

"Well the noises you make definitely don't sound like you're having a nightmare."

Hermione looked at him in horror, face heating up. "You're vile. Get out."

"That would be stupid, I came in here to get you."

"What for?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Nothing Draco Malfoy would want her for could be pleasant.

"Dumbledore sent me to get you."

"Really?" Hermione asked interestedly. "What does he want? I didn't forget something did I?" she hopped quickly out of bed, wracking her brain for something she may have forgotten to do, a small panic rising in the back of her mind at the thought.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. But you may want to hurry, he sent me, say, i don't know, about forty minutes ago," he looked down at his watch.

"What?" Hermione shrieked her hand flying for her wand. "Why the hell are you just getting here now?" she quickly shoved the wand in her robes and smoothed her skirt and hair.

"Well, I would have gotten here sooner, but frankly I have better things to do then come looking for you just so some old man can play sick mind games."

"You're unbelievable Malfoy. Do you know how bad you're making me look?"

"You have to admit I'm right. Talking with him can get really creepy."

Hermione didn't respond, but she did have to agree. He somehow always seemed to know what you were thinking, sometimes even before you knew yourself. She smirked at Draco. "Scared of an old man, ferret? Really, I thought you Malfoys were incapable of human emotions."

"Ouch. Your words do sting me more than I care to admit," Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione smirked to herself and made her way out into the corridors, sprinting down the hall at a hurried pace. She arrived, breathless, at the Headmaster's office five minutes later. She knocked on the door.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to get worried."

The Gryffindore felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she entered the office. "Sorry Professor, Malfoy only just informed me of your request to see me." She thought it odd to find none of the picture frames inhabited.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well no matter, you're here now. Won't you sit down and take a lemon candy?"

Hermione did as he asked, "May I ask what this is about?"

"I would hope so, otherwise my dragging you all the way here would be a little silly wouldn't you say?" his eyes twinkled as he looked at her. She didn't say anything in response so he continued. "I'm sure Mr. Potter has informed you of the new mission the Order is embarking on?"

The girl shifted in her seat, interest evident on her features as she frowned slightly. "He did mention something about a mission, but it didn't sound as though you wanted our help." she hesitated slightly. "Is that why I'm here?"

"Yes."

Hermione was taken aback at this new information. She waited for him to continue but he remained silent so she asked, "Will Harry and Ron be joining us as well?"

"I'm afraid not. This is to remain strictly between the people directly involved. That being said," he lifted his wand and performed a silencing charm on the door.

Hermione was beginning to get a little alarmed. "Sir, what exactly is all this about? And shouldn't Harry-"

"No, Mr. Potter is fine where he is. This doesn't involved him. It can't involve him. Or Mr or Mrs. Weasley. You understand, Miss Granger? If I am going to tell you what you are about to hear, no one you have contact with can know of your involvement," his eyes bored into hers, his face lined with the utmost seriousness. "Promise me, Miss Granger."

Hermione's heart raced. What on earth was going on? What was he talking about? "Professor, I'm sorry, but if the situation is as dangerous as you're making it sound, are you sure I'm really the best person to be confiding in?"

Dumbledore nodded his head once, his silver beard bobbing up and down with the movement. "Very sure, Miss Granger. Very sure. You're the top witch in your school, one of the brightest of your age, don't try to be humble Miss Granger," he held up his palm and the girl tried to protest. "The Order of the Phoenix needs, _I_ need, your help."

Hermione was just stared at the man, her eyes wide.

"If you want, you may leave now. The situation I am about to inform you of is very serious, and the mission is very dangerous. Bear in mind, that if you decide to hear what I have to say, the decision is made, there is no turning back. I don't want to pressure you, but you must know that this is a very serious and urgent matter Hermione. I can't stress that enough."

Hermione chewed her lip nervously, and there was complete silence in the room for two minutes as she did internal battle with herself, though even as both sides of her rational brain were arguing she knew what her answer would be. "I promise to do whatever you need."

Dumbledore nodded, but no smile entered his eyes.

"If you're sure, I'll need you to allow me to perform an unbreakable vow."

Hermione's panicked eyes met Dumbledores.

"It's absolutely necessary. Believe me, Miss Granger."

Slowly, Hermione nodded and extended her head. Dumbledore took it. "Do you, Hermione Granger, swear to do all in your power to help the Order complete their mission?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to keep all that you learn within the confines of the the members of the mission, and to not divulge any information whatsoever, even under torture, if it comes to that?"

"Yes," Hermione said again, her breath nearly leaving her.

"And do you promise to never, ever, stray from your task?"

"I promise."

Dumbledore waved his wand around some more, and the spell was complete. "You break this vow Hermione, and you die."

This sudden change from his normal, easy going demeanor caused beads of sweat to gather on Hermione's forehead and under her palms. Just what on earth had she gotten herself into?

Dumbledore raised his wand and waved it over a drawer in his desk, whispering some spell that Hermione had never heard before. Blue sparks emitted from his wand and the drawer opened. He took out a worn and tattered brown journal. The pages were water-worn and yellowing, and the spine was beginning to crack. Strange stains (and the Head Girl was rather sure she wouldn't want to know what they were) decorated the front and back cover.

"Have you ever heard of a wizarding society called The Night Watchers?"

Hermione shook her head.

"That's not surprising. They are a very secretive group. Members are stationed throughout the world. Few know they exist. Those that do know wish they didn't."

Hermione gulped. "And why is that?"

"Their…ways….are different than ours. Their way of living is not like anything you will have come across before. They have many strange practices. They practice strange magic, magic that is often dangerous. Even deadly. The restricted section of the Hogwarts library doesn't even have this information."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she watched the professor. She was beginning to regret her decision to stay. "What kind of magic do they practice?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Do you remember, when you were still in muggle schooling, learning about the different mythological traditions of the muggle world. Namely those involving human sacrifice."

"Yes," Hermione did not at all like where this was going.

"The same basic idea applies here. The Night Watchers all serve a pantheon of mythological gods. They're not quite what the muggles had in mind, but they are dangerous. And real."

"This is all very interesting sir, but what does that have to do with the Order?"

"Every five hundred years, the gods send Shadow Stones down to the earth. These stones are very, very powerful. The stones are guarded by the gods themselves. Anyone who tries to obtain them will be killed, and served up to the gods as a gift. The Order has strong evidence to suggest that Voldemort will attempt to procure these stones. If he succeeds, he will be able to have any power he wishes. A mere thought will become truth. The smallest desire a reality. Our mission is to get to the stones first, before the Dark Lord has a chance to obtain them."

Hermione's mind raced with this new information. She thought of her bed and ached to be back beneath her comfy covers, where Night Watchers and angry gods and human sacrifice didn't exist.

"Professor, I really think you're making a mistake. I don't really think I'm the best choice for this mission. There has to be somebody in the Order much more qualified that I am for this job." Even as she uttered the words she could feel her hands and arms tingling painfully, a reminder from the Unbreakable vow of the promise she'd made.

Dumbledore shook his head. "You are exactly the kind of person we need. The Night Watchers won't be as easily alerted by you. They're much more likely to let you pass without harm. Certain laws of theirs protects youth from cruel treatment, as long as they are not threatened by you."

"Won't they be threatened by me if they think I'm trying to steal their Shadow Stones?"

"Yes, they will be. That's why you'd better not get caught."

"Sir, I realized what I said before, but I don't know if I can do this. I didn't realize-" Her voice was quickly rising to a high, panicky level.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "I realize you're scared Miss Granger, but you will be trained, and you needn't go alone. You will have some companions along with you."

"I'm still not even sure I understand what it is you want me to do," Hermione's voice was shaky as she spoke. She did not like this.

Not at all.

"Everything you'll need to know is in this book. Study it carefully with your companions. What's in here could save your life. Don't lose it."

Hermione reached out and took it from him. Her mind reeling with questions. Her head was beginning to hurt, and she could feel hot tears of frustration and fear forming at he corner of her eyes. She couldn't help but feel like she had been cruelly tricked by Dumbledore. "Who else knows about this?"

"A few select Order members, which you will meet with later, a young man from the region you will be traveling to, and one other person who I assume you've come to know quite well over these past few months."

Hermione blinked. Did he mean….? No, he couldn't. That would be absurd. Inane. Asinine. Sophmoric. Pick appropriate term and insert here.

"Told you you'd regret not asking me where I was going, Granger."

Hermione spun around and her jaw dropped, eyes widening to the size of quaffles as Malfoy stared at her from the doorway.


End file.
